Markie Post
Marjorie Armstrong "Markie" Post (born November 4, 1950) is an American actress and TV personality best known for her roles in The Fall Guy, Night Court & Hearts Afire. Early life Born in Palo Alto, California, Post is the daughter of scientist Richard F. Post and Marylee Post. She grew up in Walnut Creek, California, and attended Las Lomas High School where she was a cheerleader. She later earned her Bachelor of Arts from Lewis & Clark College in Portland, Oregon. Career Prior to acting, Post worked on several game shows. She began her career with the production crew of the Tom Kennedy version of Split Second. She also served as associate producer of Alex Trebek's Double Dare and as a card dealer on the NBC Jim Perry version of Card Sharks. Post often was a celebrity player on various game shows, including Pyramid and Password. Her early acting credits include the pilot episode of Simon & Simon "Details at Eleven" in 1981, two episodes of The A-Team as two different characters in the 1983 episode "The Only Church in Town" and the 1984 episode "Hot Styles", respectively. She appeared in the science fiction series Buck Rogers in the 25th Century and as Diane Chambers' best friend in the sitcom Cheers (a show which her future co-star Harry Anderson also guest starred), before eventually becoming a regular on the ABC action drama The Fall Guy. After The Fall Guy, she played Christine Sullivan on the 1980s television comedy series Night Court from the third season until the show's end. She played Georgie Anne Lahti Hartman on the comedy series Hearts Afire, co-starring John Ritter. Post has also had regularly re-occurring guest star roles on The District and on Scrubs as the mother of Dr. Elliot Reid. Film credits include There's Something About Mary (1998), in which she played the mother of Cameron Diaz's character. She played a call girl and dominatrix in the 1988 TV movie Tricks of the Trade opposite Cindy Williams, and a singer in Glitz with Jimmy Smits, based on a novel by Elmore Leonard. She also had a starring role in NBC's 1995 movie Visitors in the Night. Post also appeared in the 1997 TV movie Survival on the Mountain. She worked on the comedy movie Cook Off! as Christine Merriweather. She appeared in the 30 Rock episode "The One with the Cast of Night Court" playing herself when she, Harry Anderson, and Charles Robinson staged a mock reunion of the Night Court cast. Post does the voice of June Darby for the animated series Transformers: Prime. Personal life Post is currently married to actor and writer Michael A. Ross, and has two daughters. She was previously married to Stephen Knox, whom she met at Lewis and Clark College. During Bill Clinton's years in the White House, a tabloid published a photograph of Post hand in hand with Linda Bloodworth-Thomason jumping up and down on what appears to be President Abraham Lincoln's bed while on an overnight stay at the White House. Shows Worked On * Split Second * Double Dare (1) Shows Appeared * Card Sharks * Match Game Hollywood Squares Hour * Go * The $25,000 & $100,000 Pyramid * Body Language * $50,000 a Minute * Super Password * Blackout * Hollywood Squares Category:Models Category:Contestants Category:People Category:1950 Births